hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2012 Bikini Bottom hurricane season
The '2012 Bikini Bottom hurricane season ' was a destructive and very active hurricane season where tropical cyclones formed near Bikini Bottom, a city located near the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. It began on June 1, 2012, and ended on November 30, 2012. However, if any cyclone formed between January 1, 2012, and December 31, 2012, it would have factored into the season total. This season marked the first time an organized list of names was used to name tropical cyclones in this area. Season summary The season began with two tropical storms, Amelia and Bob. Amelia became an occasional June hurricane and an extremely rare Bikini Bottom landfalling tropical cyclone. The season continued with Hurricane Claudette and Tropical Storm Dorian, with Claudette killing approximately 10 people. Next, Hurricane Eve intensified into a Category 4 hurricane. Following this, Tropical Storm Frank partially formed from Eve's circulation. Shortly afterwards, Tropical Storm Grace became an extremely destructive storm, causing comparable devestation to that of 2001's Tropical Storm Allison in the Atlantic basin. After a while, Hurricane Izzy became the deadliest storm of the 2012 Bikini Bottom hurricane season. Soon afterwards, Tropical Storm Justin, an exceptionally weak storm, lasted barely a day in open Pacific waters. Next, Hurricane Kate and Tropical Storm Larry, a set of cyclonic twins, existed for several days in the open ocean. Afterwards, Hurricane Mindy killed approximately 15 people in Rock Bottom. Later, Hurricane Odette became another record-breaking storm of the season, and finally, Tropical Storm Peter, the last storm of the year, existed for a day over open Pacific waters. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2012 till:02/11/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/06/2012 till:22/06/2012 color:C1 text:Amelia from:23/06/2012 till:26/06/2012 color:TS text:Bob from:04/08/2012 till:08/08/2012 color:C1 text:Claudette from:05/08/2012 till:08/08/2012 color:TS text:Dorian from:07/08/2012 till:16/08/2012 color:C4 text:Eve from:08/08/2012 till:11/08/2012 color:TS text:Frank barset:break from:18/08/2012 till:24/08/2012 color:TS text:Grace from:18/08/2012 till:20/08/2012 color:TD text:Eight from:23/08/2012 till:31/08/2012 color:C2 text:Harry from:04/09/2012 till:12/09/2012 color:C3 text:Izzy from:04/09/2012 till:05/09/2012 color:TS text:Justin from:08/09/2012 till:16/09/2012 color:C2 text:Kate barset:break from:11/09/2012 till:16/09/2012 color:TS text:Larry from:21/09/2012 till:26/09/2012 color:C1 text:Mindy from:24/09/2012 till:30/09/2012 color:C3 text:Nick from:01/10/2012 till:18/10/2012 color:C1 text:Odette from:29/10/2012 till:31/10/2012 color:TS text:Peter bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" List of storms Hurricane Amelia On June 12, a high pressure ridge over Rock Bottom began to spawn a thunderstorm. The thunderstorm became more visible on imagery until it detached and became the first invest of the 2012 season. It continued to improve until June 16, when it became a tropical depression. Three hours later, the storm was upgraded to Tropical Storm Amelia. Amelia quickly gained power as it traveled across the land. On the afternoon of June 19, it became a Category 1 hurricane. It soon turned to Bikini Bottom. Due to a sudden eyewall replacement cycle, Amelia was downgraded to a tropical storm about 20 miles north-northwest of Downtown Bikini Bottom. The next day, it made landfall at Goo Lagoon as a 40 mph tropical storm, becoming only the second storm on record to directly hit Bikini Bottom (after a storm in 1947). While Amelia was over Downtown, it weakened to a tropical depression. Over the next couple days, the system got more and more disorganized until it degenerated into a remnant low. The low then became part of a frontal boundary. As Amelia turned to the city, its effects weas felt. Up to an inch of rain was recorded at Bikini Bottom International Airport. Local residents are also taking notice. For example, SpongeBob SquarePants's pineapple has been boarded up, Goo Lagoon shut down, and the Krusty Krab sold Krabby Patties at just 40 cents. Impact from Amelia was limited to heavy surf in Goo Lagoon and very minor building damage. Only $4000 was caused. Amelia is the first named storm on record to form in the Bikini Bottom area. It is also the only storm to ever make landfall in Goo Lagoon (the 1947 storm struck downtown). Tropical Storm Bob On June 23, a tropical wave was upgraded into a tropical depression. The next day, it began to encounter favorable conditions, and became a tropical storm, with the Bikini Bottom Weather Center naming it Bob. It quickly weakened into a tropical depression on June 25, and dissipated on June 26. Hurricane Claudette On August 4, a tropical depression formed about 150 miles south of Bikini Bottom. It became a tropical storm later that day and was named Claudette. Claudette was taking a more northerly path towards Rock Bottom, sparing Bikini Bottom. Claudette and Tropical Storm Dorian were active at the same time from August 5 to 8. Claudette made a direct hit as a Category 1 hurricane on August 6. The storm weakened to a tropical storm on August 7, and it made landfall at Rock Bottom in the nighttime hours of that day. Claudette rapidly weakened over land and dissipated On August 8, along with Dorian. Tropical Storm Dorian On August 4, Tropical Storm Claudette blew warm ocean tempratures behind it. an invest formed in the waters, and in three hours, it was quickly upgraded to Tropical Depression Four. The next day, the depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Dorian. On August 6, a new forecast track was created, and it would bring Dorian up northeast towards Rina Bottom. On the evening of August 7. Dorian made a direct hit over Rina Bottom. It quickly weakened over land And dissipated in cool sea surface tempratures on August 8. The remnants of Dorian dissipated on August 9. Hurricane Eve On August 7, more moisture spawned Tropical Depression Five. Four hours later, the depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Eve. Over the next several days, Eve grew into a monsterous Category 4 hurricane, becoming the first major hurricane of the 2012 season. On August 13, Eve started to rapidly weaken, and dissipated on August 16th due to dry air. Tropical Storm Frank On August 8, tropical moisture spawned Tropical Depression Six northeast of the more powerful Tropical Storm Eve. The next day, Tropical Depression Six continued to improve and became Tropical Storm Frank. On August 10, Frank's maximum sustained winds were to 45 mph. Later that day, Frank encountered dry air and weakened to 40 mph. On August 11, Frank was downgraded to a tropical depression. Due to cold ocean tempratures, Frank degenerated into a remnant low that same day. The remnants of Frank persisted until August 13. Tropical Storm Grace On August 16, the remnants of Hurricane Eve spawned a strong tropical wave off the coast of Bikini Bottom. On August 17, the wave got very disorganized, and at first, it was predicted to dissipate overnight. But on August 18, the wave got very organized, and the wave was quickly upgraded to Tropical Depression Seven. Seven quickly developed into Tropical Storm Grace. On August 21, Governor Riley O. Mar declared a state of emergency for Rina Bottom. Grace made landfall at Rina Bottom on August 23, and it dissipated into a remnant low on August 24. Tropical Depression Eight On August 18, a disturbance 70 miles southeast of Rina Bottom was upgraded to Tropical Depression Eight at 4:43 PM. It wasn't strong enough to become a tropical storm, and it dissipated two days later. Hurricane Harry On August 20, the Bikini Bottom Weather Center began monitoring a strong tropical wave in the wake of Tropical Depression Eight. It became Invest 89A On August 21. Two days later, Invest 89A was upgraded to Tropical Depression Nine, and later became Tropical Storm Harry ''on August 24. Harry was downgraded to a tropical storm on August 30, and it degenerated to a remnant low on August 31. Harry's remnants continued to persist until September 3. Hurricane Izzy The Bikini Bottom Weather Center monitored a strong tropical wave coming off the coast of Bikini Bottom on September 2. It was upgraded to Tropical Depression ''Ten on September 3. It was later upgraded to Tropical Storm Izzy on September 4. It was upgraded to a category 1 hurricane on September 5. Izzy later strengthened to a category 2 hurricane on September 6. Five hours later, Izzy became the second major hurricane of the season, and it later dissipated on September 11. Tropical Storm Justin On September 4, Tropical Depression Eleven formed from upper level wind shear caused by Tropical Storm Izzy. It "condensed" into Tropical Storm Justin''later that day. Due to its small size and weak wind shear, Tropical Storm Justin degenerated on September 5 to a post-tropical low. Hurricane Kate On September 7, Tropical Depression ''Twelve formed from surface lows, and it "condensed" into Tropical Storm Kate''the next day. Kate grew to a strong Category 2 hurricane over the next several dayss, and it degenerated on September 16 to a remnant low. Tropical Storm Larry On September 10, a storm system connected to Hurricane Kate detached from it and became an invest in the ocean. The Bikini Bottom Weather Center began monitoring the wave later that day. During the early morning hours of September 11, the wave was upgraded to Tropical Depression ''Thirteen. Over the next several days, it became Tropical Storm Larry. Larry dissipated on September 16 as it went over Rock Bottom due to dry air. Hurricane Mindy Hurricane Mindy was a Category 1 hurricane that did not make a landfall, but it still affected Rock Bottom and Rina Bottom. Hurricane Nick Hurricane Nick was the third major hurricane of the 2012 Bikini Bottom hurricane season, as well as the northernmost storm ever recorded in the Bikini Bottom Weather Center's area of responsibility. Hurricane Odette Hurricane Odette was the longest-lasting storm of the season. Tropical Storm Peter Tropical Storm Peter was a short-lived tropical storm that brushed the Rina Bottom coastline, killing two people, one of which was lost at sea. Accumulated Cyclone Energy The table above shows the ACE for each storm in the season. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is calculated for only full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h) or tropical storm strength. Subtropical cyclones are not included in the ACE. Overall, the ACE was around 151.59. Storm names The following names were used for tropical cyclones forming near Bikini Bottom. Since this was the first time an organized list of names has been used, it marked the first time any of these names were used. Retirement Due to the severe damage and loss of life caused by Tropical Storm Grace, Hurricane Izzy, and Hurricane Odette, the names Grace, Izzy, and Odette were later retired by the Bikini Bottom Weather Center. They would be respectively replaced with the names Gretel, Irma, and Oddysey.